Masked Love
by Castie-With-A-Shotgun
Summary: Strangers to acquaintances to friends to best friends to soul mates to... Fake relationship? Annabeth is in a desperate need of a boyfriend and Percy is glad to help. They had planned on having this relationship for a limited time, however, the feelings they had faked is real. (Side Note: I suck at summaries, the story is good though.) Co-Writer: MAL-DaughterofChaos
1. A Favor

**Third Person POV:**

 _She started running at full speed, ignoring her parents, she didn't care, she needed to get away from them. Her parents started cursing in a language that a 8 year old shouldn't hear, but did nothing about the runway daughter. Instead, they slammed the door, saying "Fine, walk out that door, but don't you dare come back." So she left._

" _Wise girl, where are you going?" she heard._

 _She turned around, locating the voice. Standing in front of her was her long time friend, Percy. He is the same age as her, slightly shorter, with raven black hair and sea green eyes that were filled with worry. He walked up to Annabeth, gulfing her in a hug._

" _Wise girl, what's wrong?" he asked, still not breaking the hug._

" _My parents." she told him bitterly._

" _What happened?" he asked, pulling out of the hug but looking in her eyes and keeping a hold on her shoulders._

 _She told him everything. Her parents were drunks, they wouldn't remember what happened. They had told Annabeth that they hated her, right out of the blue. Her step-mom still had a growing hatred for Annabeth's real mother, and took it out on her. Annabeth couldn't stand it, so she had ran away. After spilling her guts to her best friend, and spilling a few tears, she asked, "Percy, could you do me a favor?"_

" _Sure, ask anything." Percy answered back, smiling._

" _Could I stay over?" she asked, nervously biting her lips._

" _Yea, sure." Percy said, putting a hand over her shoulder. "You are my friend, I would do anything for you."_

" _Thanks Percy, for everything."_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

 **oOo 12 Years Later oOo**

It is only 4 days until thanksgiving dinner with my family, and I am already going nuts. Most people would worry about the calories in turkey, does butter count as carbohydrates **(AN: If you get this reference, you're the best.)** , will I gain weight, and all that. But, I had to get stuck with the most frustrating situation ever; not having a boyfriend. I know cliché much? But that's what's keeping me up all night. My family doesn't make the problem any better. They always want me to do everything their way, like going to a college of their choice, getting a job they approve. I am a twenty year old girl for god's sake! I can get my own job and buy an apartment on my own, thank you very much.

They had set up a blind date with someone and my big mouth had decided to blurt out that I have a boyfriend. I know, they didn't even believe it themselves, like how can an anti-social, book obsessed nerd get a boyfriend?

I paced around my college dorm room, thinking of what to do next. _I could always tell the truth,_ The logical part of me said. I thought about what to choose, telling the truth or getting a fake boyfriend. But my pride got the best of me; I can't just go up to my parents and say that I don't have a boyfriend. Talk about embarrassing.

I sat down at my desk, pondering about what person should be my fake boyfriend. I was considering talking to Jason Grace, a former classmate who is the brother of my best friend Thalia. Jason was the type of boyfriend every parent wants for their daughter, he is okay looking, smart as hell, and very athletic. I picked up my phone, about to text Jason, when someone called me. I looked at the caller ID; it was Percy, my best friend next to Thalia. He and I had been inseparable since birth. We had been to everything together, until college where Percy went to Jupiter University while I got into Half-Blood College. We still kept in touch, hanging out on the weekends and chatting endlessly on our phones. Percy is like my other half, he knows me more than I know myself, the perfect boyfriend. An idea crept into my mind.

I picked up the phone, calling out "Hey, Percy?"

 **Percy's POV:**

"Frank! Hazel!" I called out, motioning my friends Frank and Hazel to come. We had met at the beginning of college, Frank being my roommate and Hazel his girlfriend.

They came over to my table; it was our study hall period.

"Hey, Perce." Frank said, holding Hazel's hand. They are a very cute couple.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to my dorm and watch a movie." I asked.

"Sure! What kind of movie?" Hazel asked.

"I dunno, Home Alone?" I exclaimed, "No, Finding Nemo!"

"Percy, aren't you too old for Finding Nemo?" Frank asked, but he already knew the answer.

"You are never too old for Nemo!" I exclaimed, making people turn their attention at me.

"Keep it down, Jackson" said Ms. Dawn, our study hall advertiser.

"My dorm at 8, bring snacks." I said, whispering, trying not to get on Ms. Dawn's nerves, trust me you don't want to.

They both nodded. Frank took out his class assignment while Hazel started to read. There's one more person to invite to movie night, and sadly she isn't in this college.

Annabeth Chase is her name, and she is my best friend. We did everything together, battling dragons at age 5 to battling tests at age 14. She is the other half of me; you can't live with half a brain or heart.

 _Which reminds me, I should really call her,_ I thought. I raised my hand, asking permission to go to the bathroom.

Soon as I got to the bathroom, which stinks but I could manage, I got out my phone, checking any text messages. My hand lingered on the iFunny app, one touch and you will never know how many hours past. Sorry ADHD, anyways, I went to my contacts and pressed Annabeth. I waited for her to pick up, praying to every god out there that she would say yes, movie night gets boring without her.

She picked up my call, her angelic voice calling out "Hey, Percy?"

"Hey! Annabeth! How's it going?" I asked.

"It's going; could you do me a favor?" She asked nervously. I could imagine her biting her lips, a trait she does when she is nervous.

"Sure! Anything for you." I answered back, she knows I got her back, heck I would even rob a bank if she tells me.

"Well,"

AN: This is technically my first story, Co-writing with MAL-DaughterofChaos doesn't count since she thought of the storyline and I just helped, at least that's what I think, so take it easy on me. Anyways, if you didn't know, Me and MAL-DaughterofChaos did a story together called "Music and Misery", check that out! By the way, MAL-DaughterofChaos is co-writing this story. Weird, right?

REVIEW! PLEASE! **Give me any suggestions on what to add, it is highly appreciated.**

 **\- CAS (MAL stole my idea of "Yours in demigodness and all that, peace out", it's on my binder for gods sake!)**


	2. Special Guest

" _Well,"_

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"You want me to do what?" he asked sounding incredulous.

"Be my boyfriend," I added, "Please.

"It's just for Thanksgiving and my parents-" I started ranting.

"Annabeth, I will do it, but why me?" he asked though the phone.

My anxiety passed away, he said yes!

"You would be the perfect boyfriend, you and I, we are like soul mates, and I just need you to do it." I told him.

"Fine, but you owe me one." he said.

"I will do anything you want." I said.

"I gotta go; it's my study hall period. See you later, babe." He hung up, laughing.

I shook my head; maybe this wasn't a good idea.

 _Later that day…_

"So you have to pretend to be my boyfriend" I finished explaining to Percy.

He came over to my dorm after his school ended; our colleges aren't that far away from each other. He is sitting on my bed as I paced in front of him, explaining what he had to do and why.

"Okay" he said, nodding.

"You got it?"

"But what about when your parents aren't around?" he asked.

I thought about it, "Umm, keep pretending. Someone might say something about it to mom. We have to act like we're a couple-" I was suddenly cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around my waist, stopping my pacing, and a pair of lips crashing onto mine.

I froze, and then I started kissing him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his.

He pulled away a bit and smirked, "Like that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes like that"

He raised an eyebrow, "In front of your mom? The same one that hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you."

"Right, she called me a filthy sea spawn and tried to kill me with pots and pans."

"That was one time, seaweed brain." I said, stifling my laugh.

I heard footsteps coming near my dorm room.

My eyes widened. _Who could that be?_ I thought, since my roommate Rachel went home for Thanksgiving break.

Just in case it was someone in my family, I quickly grabbed Percy by the face and continued kissing him, "Just go with it" I whispered.

The door opened. Standing on the other side was my mom, Athena, looking like a fish with her gaping mouth and wide eyes. **(C-AN: "Lol, ironically" is what I thought while writing this part) (AN: You been waiting forever to use that joke.)(C-AN: Not really, I just thought of it)(AN: Suree, tell that to the judge, Now with the story.)**

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" she screeched.

I quickly pushed Percy off and straightened out my shirt which had been ridden up.

"Umm, mom, Percy is my boyfriend." I mumbled, blushing.

"Sup Ms. M" said Percy.

Mom was fuming. If this were a cartoon, there'd literally be steam coming out of her ears.

"WHAT?" she hollered. "You're with this - this thing?" She looked at Percy like he was a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

"This 'thing' has a name, mom."

"This - this cannot be happening." She started rubbing her forehead, like the sight of us gave her a headache. "I don't approve of this"

"I didn't ask for your approval, mother." I said, glaring at her, "Why are you here anyways?"

Mother sighed, "Come to the dinner in 4 days; bring the sea scum - if he _is_ your date.

"Though Luke would've been better" she mumbled as she left, closing the door behind her.

Percy turned to me and raised an eyebrow, "Luke?"

I sighed, "My mom tries to set me up with her business partner's kids. Luke is this snobby, rich and arrogant jerk. He's perfect in mom's eyes, though."

"Well that sucks"

I nodded. "I know, sucks to be me."

Percy kisses my forehead, "You need me for anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Alright, I gotta go."

I nodded and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed though I have no idea why.

He leaned in, giving me a small peck on the lips, which left a burning sensation.

"Bye" I said.

He headed to the door, about to open it, but he turned around.

"Hey, some of my friends and I are having a movie night, you wanna come?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Percy frowned for a second, "Do we tell them about the fake dating?"

"I guess they're your friends."

"Well, I got a lot of explaining to do."

 **Percy's POV:**

Well, today was… interesting.

Right now, I was sitting on the couch with Annabeth curled up beside me, Frank and Hazel already being asleep on the floor.

It was pretty hard to explain the situation to them, and then Annabeth came. Ugh, she's so freakin smart, which is why I call her Wise Girl.

I'm actually pretty glad. Now I have an excuse to kiss Annabeth. I may or may not have developed a small crush on Annabeth since; we were, I don't know, 12? Okay, I'm lying by saying it's a small crush. I doubt she feels the same way but not the point, I just hope Athena doesn't kill me. She is probably sharpening her knife as we speak.

Anyways, after explaining the fake dating situation, we watched Finding Nemo and I spilled some tears. **(AN: Finding Nemo was a bit sad, fight me.)** Hazel and Frank fell asleep together on the floor in front of the couch.

Annabeth mumbled something incoherent.

"What?" I murmured.

"My dorm, I should go"

I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone to see the time. "No way, it's _11:17 pm_ , do you really think I'm letting you leave?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

She nuzzled my chest, getting more comfortable.

I kissed her head, "Goodnight"

"Night" she mumbled, using my chest as a pillow.

I let the sound of her steady breathing lull me to sleep.

 **AN: Sorry if this was the shortest chapter ever! And that I didn't update for a long time. I was really busy with school and catching up on supernatural episodes, I forgot about it for a while. But I am back and kicking, yeah!**

 **If you guys didn't know already, MAL-DaughterofChaos, my co-writer, made a new story! Its called "My Dilemma", so catch that out! MAL and I did a story together a while back, called "Music and Misery", so if you're stopping by her profile, click that one too!**

 **I probably wouldn't be updating frequently, but I am trying, I am human being for gods sake!**

 **If you guys we're confused with the ANs and the C-ANs, in this story, AN is me, and C-AN is MAL. I know, for the readers of Music and Misery, it's the opposite, but just stick with it. If it gets confusing, tell me.**

 **Since I have updated and now you guys enjoyed reading this, I ask you guys one favor;** **REVIEW!** **Please do it!**

 **\- CAS (Castie-With-A-Shotgun)**

 **OMG THE FKING EPISODE I JUST WATCHED, CAS NO!**


	3. Disaster in the Mall

**OMG! I am so sorry for not updating for a while now. As you could see I am really busy with school and some other sorts of matter. I promise I will update more during my winter break, which is coming up so, yea. I am really sorry... But anyways, onward with the story!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up with the sound of shifting and turning. I let out a yawn, and opened my eyes. Percy was dozing on next to me, which I didn't mind. He mumbled a few words in his sleep that I couldn't decipher. I turned my head so I could face him, smiling at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully.

My phone started to vibrate so I reached for coffee table, hitting Percy square in the nose with my elbow. "Ow! What was that for?" He said, stirring awake.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, standing up from our position. He started rubbing his nose, trying to soothe down the pain. But of course, it only made it worse. Blood started dripping down from his nose.

"Oh god." I said, kneeling down next to him. "I am so sorry." I took a napkin from the table and started wiping the blood.

"It's okay, it's just a nosebleed." He stated, "I'll be fine."

"It's not okay! It's all my fault. You could die of blood loss because of clumsy old me!"

"It's not that much blood, look the blood is gone!" He said, pointing at his nose.

Relief washed over me, and I started to calm down. I glanced up at the fractured area, his nose was bruised.

"It's bruised!" I yelled.

Percy got up, and headed for the bathroom. I followed him, as he looked into the mirror.

"Eh, it's not that bad." He stated, after staring at his own reflection.

"It's horrible! All because I had to grab my..." I trailed off. I ran back to the couch, picking up my phone. I had received a miss call. Looking at the caller ID, and luck wasn't on my side. My mom had called. I quickly sent her a text, not wanting to hear her voice yelling at me nonstop.

 **Annabeth: Sorry! Had something to do. Why did you call?**

She replied;

 **Mom: We're going shopping. Meet me in the Mall. And bring the sea scum.**

Most people would love to go get their nails done and toes and waste money down the drain with their mothers, but that's not the case with me. I hate shopping with my mother, we can't seem to find something we both like. She is into tight fitting elegant dresses and I am into loose comfortable clothing. Now that she wants Percy to come,it's going to be even more chaotic.

I answered back with a 'why?', but she didn't answer.

"Hey, who was that?" Percy said.

I turned around, only to be greeted by shirtless Percy. I may have been staring at his rock hard abs. He just stood there, topless and tousled hair, he looked like a god straight out of the myths.

"I, um, it's my um... mom." I stuttered, blushing bright red.

"What? Enjoying the view?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"No! Where's your shirt?" I exclaimed, covering my eyes.

"C'mon, I know you like it." He said, smirking. "There's more where this came-"

"Shut up! Just put on your shirt! We're going somewhere." I exclaimed, blood red.

I looked around as Percy went to get a clean shirt. "Where's Frank and Hazel?" I asked, realizing they aren't here.

"They left at 9, it's already 1."

"Wait, I was sleeping the whole time? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I didn't want to interrupt you." He said sheepishly.

I caught myself staring at his sea green eyes, and snapped myself out of it. _He is only temporary,_ I thought, _only for a little while._

"Um, we better get ready." I said, remembering that we have go to the mall.

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

" _What?"_ I yelled, drawing attention as we ran through the crowd.

"She said to meet her."

"Yea, I know that. But your mom?" I exclaimed, "Me and _her_ , we don't actually get along."

"I know, but please!" She turned around, looking at me with her grey eyes. She gave me her wide puppy dog eyes and I finally gave in.

"If she's shopping for me-"

Annabeth pulled on my hand, "Look!"

I looked at the direction she pointed, pulling my hand away from her. There stood Athena, looking at some clothing in the Men's department.

"Oh shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Mom! We're here! Now what do you want?"

"Great," Athena answered back, looking at me up and down. She took a clothing off the rack and gave it to me. I frowned at the selection, it was a dark red suit, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Wear it obviously, we need to get you out of these rags."

"Into this dark red suit, sorry but no." I said, I don't even like red.

She frowned, "It's a crimson red. And yes, you are."

"Mom, what is going on?" Annabeth asked, putting away the suit.

"Apparently, my mother is coming to the thanksgiving dinner. I want him to look presentable."

"Grandma Metis? What?"

"Yes, and now if you could cooperate, wear it." Athena said, taking the red suit once again.

"I don't even like red." I said, letting out a big sigh, _It's going to be a long day._

"No wonder, just look at you. No taste in fashion."

"Hey! I like this shirt! It looks cool."

"Mother," Annabeth interrupted our staring competition, "I'll find good clothing for Percy, okay?"

Athena let out a sigh, "Anything but those rags. And look at your bruise, what were you doing?" She flicked her hand in distaste at my clothing.

"Look lady, this is not a rag! When will-"

"Percy, let's look for shirts!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling me away from Athena.

As we got to the shirt selection of the store, Annabeth turned around.

"What was that for?" she seethed, her eyes glaring into my soul.

"What? She was forcing me into a suit! I have rights you know!" I answered back at the same volume.

People gave us weird looks as they passed by.

"Look," I said, "Let's just get some stupid clothing and be done with this."

"Fine."

I turned around, "I think I saw something on the way here."

I was blocked by a another guy, I was about to ask him if he could move, but I noticed he was looking intensely at Annabeth.

Anger boiled up inside me, how dare he.

"Hey, what are you-"

But he ignored me, "Annabeth? Is that you?"

I noticed the exchange between Annabeth and the stranger. I was confused, _how does he know Annabeth?_

"Who's this?" I asked.

The guy finally noticed me, his sparkling blue eyes staring straight into my sea green eyes. From here, I knew he was bad news.

"Luke." Annabeth answered me, staring down at her shoes.

 _So this is Luke,_ I thought.

* * *

 **AN: Heyy! Sorry for the long time away!**

 **Like I said, I'll update sometime during my winter break.**

 **But anyways, I have nothing to say. However, review! Please! I am currently working on another story, called "** **The Maze of Dead Ends** " **, me and MAL will publish our own different stories on 1/1/16, because we are having a competition on who gets the most reviews, so when I update the new story, make sure to review!**

 **Check out the stories made by MAL and me, it's on her profile, and REVIEW!**

 **C-AN: Sup, it's MAL, my story will be called "** **Omega's Revenge** " **so check that out. Also check out the other story Cas and I did, it's on my profile called "** **Music and Misery** " **and also, Cas was lying when she said it's school stopping her from updating, it's** _ **Supernatural**_ **.**

 **AN: WHAT NO! I AM NOT BETRAYING MY READERS! WHY WOULD I CHOOSE SUPERNATURAL OVER WRITING?**

 **C-AN: Lies, idjit...**

 **AN: I HATE YOU! SHUT UP OR I AM DUCK-TAPING YOUR PIE HOLE SHUT.**


	4. Good guys always get the rotten luck

**Annabeth's POV:**

It felt like staring at two nuclear bombs, they could just go off any second. You could just see the testosterone surrounding them. Percy and Luke never took their eyes off each other, giving each other their own death stare.

 _This is probably mom's fault_ , I thought. _She still thinks Luke is my soul mate._

I cleared my throat, trying to start a conversation. "So Luke, This is Percy." I said, gesturing toward Percy. Luke's eyebrow arched up when Percy pulled his arm around me.

"We're dating." Percy managed to say.

Luke looked back and forth between us, "You're dating _him_?"

"Uh, yes." I said, gripping Percy's arm even tighter.

"Wow, Annabeth. That's a new low for you, I can't believe you're even seen him."

"Believe or not, it's true." Percy said.

Then he did the unthinkable, he leaned in towards me, grabbing me by the hips. Our noses touched, and then it was full on lips action. I could've sworn I felt a spark and the feeling _wanting_. I never had that feeling before, but I felt like I wanted more, but I couldn't say Percy felt the same way. Percy pulled away, leaving me with tingly red lips and an even redder face. Percy grinned at Luke's expression; his eyes cold blue and harden jaw. Luke stormed off, mumbling possible death threats underneath his breath.

"What was that?" I asked Percy, putting a hand on his chest.

He shrugged, "Just doing the part, it's in the job description, isn't it?"

I shrugged, "I guess"

"Percy, is that you?"

We turned around to the face of Drew Tanaka, the slut that always hits on Percy. She was wearing a mini chiffon skirt, with a top about 6 sizes too small. Her face was caked with makeup, me and my friends joke around saying that she'd lose about 10 pounds if she washed off her makeup. The gods must really hate me, first we meet the snob my mom's trying to set me up with and now Drew?

Percy sighed, "What do you want, Drew?"

"To know why that skanks hands are on you" she said, sending me a murderous glare.

I glared back, "I'm the skank? Have you checked the mirror lately?"

I saw her shrink back a bit but not much.

"How much are you paying him?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I was about to charge at her but Percy grabbed me by the waist, "I think it's time we leave…" he muttered into my hair.

"No, I'll kill her if it's the last thin-mph" my words got stuck in the back of my throat as Percy smashed his lips onto mine.

I saw Drew's eyes widen and her mouth drop from my peripheral perspective.

Percy pulled away from my mouth and leaned his forehead against mine as he whispered, "Let's go"

"Okay" I replied breathlessly. I took one last look at Drew, smirking. Drew turned the darkest shade of red, and stomped off in her high heels as she walked away.

We headed to the cashier, getting Percy some blue buttoned up long sleeves shirt along with some skinny jeans.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier exclaimed.

However our day wasn't all that nice. Percy had parked his car a block away from his campus. He had decided to take a shortcut through a dark alleyway.

"Percy, I don't think this is safe…" I said, trailing off. The alley roamed with street rats, and reeked of a foul odor.

"My campus is just ahead, c'mon." He said, pulling my hand.

All of a sudden, another pair of hands grabbed me from behind and latched onto my bag. "Percy!" I yelled, desperately trying to get a hold of my bag, which had my phone, some money and my only set of keys. The mugger had on a hoodie, masking himself from me. He was wearing all black, like he had just come back from a funeral home. I punched that poor sucker right in the jaw, but luckily for him, he dodged it.

He pulled on my bag with so much force, it sent me crashing down.

Percy took control of the situation. The mugger was about to throw a punch at Percy, but Percy caught it with his left hand. Using that as an advantage, Percy kicked the guy square in the shin. The mugger lost his balance for a second, but managed to escape, running like there was no tomorrow.

Percy picked up my bag from where the hooded guy left it. "Sorry," He said, giving me my bag, "I should've known this would happen."

I stood there in silent, words getting caught in the back of my throat. What just happened, I will never forget it, and we could have been robbed or worse; dead.

Percy pulled his arms over me, trying to comfort me as he muttered, "I'm going to hunt him down and kill him"

I looked up at Percy, "No, no. It's okay."

Percy hugged me even harder, "He should've never done that."

"Percy, we should go home…" I said.

He nodded and we walked to his dorm in about a minute more or less.

"Percy, could you promise me one thing?" I asked, after changing into one of Percy's t-shirts and a pair of shorts I left here.

"Depends"

"Never go through that alleyway again."

"Sure"

I fell asleep next to Percy like we used to when we were younger.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short update. And the fact that this was rushed, sometimes I feel like I shouldn't be updating, my writing sucks, MAL can agree with that.. But don't blame me, it's Supernatural, and the fact that Netflix has too many shows to watch! It's overwhelming!**

 **I promise to update a chapter, that's probably not 919 words long... But anyways, this is good bye..**

 **BE SURE TO BE ONLINE DURING 1/1/16, I WILL BE POSTING A NEW STORY!**

 **\- CAS**


	5. Arriving to Athena's Mansion

**Percy's POV:**

"Go take a shower." Annabeth ordered.

"Why?" I asked, "It's not like I smell or anything…"

"We have to get there by 6:00." Annabeth exclaimed.

"But the dinner is tomorrow…" I said, confused.

"I always get there a day early and sleep over, now c'mon!"

"Fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

I headed to the bathroom, taking some clothing while Annabeth put the clothing we brought yesterday in a bag for tomorrow. I frowned at the thought of what happened yesterday, _it was my entire fault. The man would never have attacked us if it wasn't for my_ brilliant _idea of taking a shortcut,_ I thought sarcastically.

After taking a short shower, I got out of the bathroom wearing only my pants.

"I would like to name my Seeing Eye dog, Mrs. O'Leary." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes after getting shampoo in it.

Annabeth chuckled and said, "Here use this." while handing me an unknown object.

"How do you use this?" I asked squinting at the object handed to me.

"Seriously, you don't know how to use a hair drier?" She asked exasperated.

I shook my hair and all the water went all over the place, mostly on her.

"Percy!" she exclaimed while trying to block her face.

I grinned and hugged her causing her voice to get muffled by my chest as she continued to shout, "Percy, stop getting me wet!"

I started to laugh as I said, "You know you like it!"

"Percy!" she exclaimed as she started smacking my arm.

I let go while laughing, "Ow, stop that. Sorry, sorry! Stop!"

"Idiot." she muttered. "Now, I have to change."

I grinned, "Good."

Annabeth scowled, "Shut up and put on a shirt, idiot"

"Yes ma'am" I answered with a mock salute.

She rolled her eyes as she went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

I put on a shirt and screamed, "Decent!"

She came out a few minutes later looking like Aphrodite-better than her.

"Holy Aphrodite" I muttered as my eyes roamed her body.

She turned bright red and sarcastically said, "Like what you see?"

"Definitely." I said as I met her eyes.

She turned 7 shades darker and muttered a "Thanks."

I noticed her looking me up and down, "You clean up nice."

I gave her my signature lopsided grin and said, "Thanks to you."

She stared at me for a while and then looked away and cleared her throat loudly. She said, "We should get going now."

I nodded and asked, "Do you have everything?" while she grabbed her purse and the cherry pie she was bringing to the dinner.

"Yup." she answered.

I grabbed the keys to my dorm and said, "Let's go." **(AN: Translated into "Allons-Y") (C-AN: *Face palm*)(AN: My reaction when you didn't know the time zones.) (C-AN: I FUCKING SAID OUR TIME ZONE IS EASTERN AND IT'S TRUE!)(AN: I WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW CALIFORNIA IS THE PACIFIC TIME ZONE AND YOU KEPT ON SAYING NO IT'S EASTERN, US &CANADA, DUDE THERE'S DIFFERENT TIME ZONES FOR DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE USA! Sorry, continue reading...) (C-AN: Lady, I said WE live in the freakin Eastern Time Zone…) (AN: Let the readers enjoy the dam story, idjit.)**

I locked my door behind us as we walked to my car - avoiding yesterday's route.

We sat down in the car. I looked over to her and asked, "Where to?"

She gave me the address, her mom's mansion. It was pretty far, like two hours away.

I cranked up the car radio, putting on _Sugar_ by _Maroon 5._

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_

 _I need your loving, loving_

 _I need it now_

 _When I'm without you_

 _I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging, begging_

 _I'm on my knees_

Annabeth groaned and said, "Not this song." She reached for the car radio; I gently slapped her hand away.

"My car. I pick music." I said just to annoy her.

Annabeth groaned once again, slumping in her seat.

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _My broken pieces_

 _You pick them up_

 _Don't leave me hanging, hanging_

 _Come give me some_

 _When I'm without ya_

 _I'm so insecure_

 _You are the one thing, one thing_

 _I'm living for_

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_

 _I just wanna be deep in your love_

 _And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_

 _'Cause I really don't care where you are_

 _I just wanna be there where you are_

 _And I gotta get one little taste_

 _Your sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here,_

 _'Cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar! (Sugar!)_

 _Yes, please (yes, please)_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Yeah_

 _I want that red velvet_

 _I want that sugar sweet_

 _Don't let nobody touch it_

 _Unless that somebody's me_

 _I gotta be your man_

 _There ain't no other way_

 _'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day_

 _I don't wanna play no games_

 _You don't gotta be afraid_

 _Don't give me all that shy shit_

 _No make-up on_

 _That's my_

At this point, I started singing along. Tapping on the driving wheel to the beat of the music, annoying Annabeth. She groaned and exclaimed, "Shut up, you sound like Justin Bieber."

I mocked getting hurt, putting my hand on my heart. "Eyes on the road!" Annabeth yelled. I quickly put both of my hands on the wheel, luckily we weren't on the highway; I would have almost hit a car on the highway.

 _Sugar_

 _Yes, please (please)_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?_

 _I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar! (Sugar!)_

 _Yes, please (yes, please)_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _Sugar_

 _Yes, please_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me?_

 _I'm right here, 'cause I need_

 _Little love, a little sympathy_

 _Yeah, you show me good loving_

 _Make it alright_

 _Need a little sweetness in my life_

 _Your sugar! (Sugar!)_

 _Yes, please (yes, please)_

 _Won't you come and put it down on me? (Down on me, down on me)_

"Finally," Annabeth said, "No more of his high-pitched voice - and yours."

"Hey!" I said, after Annabeth changed the station.

" _Welcome to this afternoon's forecast..."_

I changed the station once again, that song being _Uptown Funk._

Annabeth changed the station again and said, "You're driving, I get to choose."

I gave her my death stare before looking back at the road. _This is going to be one hell of a ride,_ I thought, accelerating the car.

* * *

We headed to our destination, Athena's house.

"Whoa." I said, looking at the house. It was a 3 story high building, Greek columns supporting its weight. Balconies lined every floor, with leaded glass windows. There was a grand entrance to the house, a stone pathway marked up to a staircase which led to inside the house. As I parked the car, I noticed the markings onto the base of the mansion, Greek letters. I looked around the mansion, a garden surrounded the house. Fountains and freshly cut grass followed by endless rows of the most organic garden. I forgot about how filthy rich Athena is, she is the head of the most famous Architecture Company, Olympus Inc.

"Whoa." I said again, looking back at Annabeth. She was unfazed at the sight.

"It's nothing much." She replied, opening the door to the car.

"Nothing much? Didn't your mom build Jared Padaleski's mansion?"

"Padalecki. And yea." She said, getting out of the car, "C'mon."

I got out too and said, "Are you surprised at your mom's career? I mean, look at this; it's amazing."

"Yea, I always wanted to be an architect, following my mom's footprints." She said, rolling her eyes, "But after…"

"After what?" I asked, going around the car to Annabeth's side.

"Nothing, let's go inside." She said, avoiding the obvious.

I put my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, acting my part even though I was enjoying it.

I could've sworn I saw a hint of blush on Annabeth's cheek when I did that.

Annabeth led my way inside the mansion. There was a gigantic door, etched with multiple words in Greek.

"Annabeth?" I asked, looking at the strange markings on the door, "What does that mean?"

"It's a quote from a Greek philosopher, named _Democritus_." She answered, squinting up at the writing, "It says _'Nothing exists except atoms and empty space; everything else is just opinion.'_ "

I looked at her with amazement and asked, "You read Greek?"

"It's kinda of my hobby, nothing much." Annabeth stated.

"Nothing much? Is there anything else I need to know of your talents?" I questioned.

"C'mon, let's go." She said, pulling my hand.

As soon as the door opened, I was hit by an aroma of cinnamon and baked goods. There was a grand staircase, leading to the second floor. A chandelier hung from the top, lighting up the entrance. Two parlors sat on both sides of the house, each of them having their own set of seating and tables. In the middle of all of it was a gigantic statue, probably a Greek statue of a god.

"Wow." I mumbled. I feel like I am going to say "wow" a lot during this weekend.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry once again for the crappy endings. "No doubt, endings are hard. But then again, nothing ever really ends, does it?" - Chuck "God" Shurley**

 **SCREW FUCKING EVERYTHING, OMG I HAD LINKS UP ON MY PROFILE AND THIS SHIT AND IT AINT WORKING, I HATE YOU FANFIC JUST LET ME PUT UP LINKS**

 **\- CASitel s left ANGRY butt cheek**


End file.
